Cuando se esta completamente sola
by Z.Z player
Summary: Un prestigioso Psicologo de la cuidad de metropolis se encuentra con una chica muy extrañaque que tiene un secreto que contar, de cuando estubo completamete sola.


En la torre mas alta de metrópolis se encontraba el psicólogo mas prestigioso de toda la ciudad, todo comenzó como la rutina de un dia normal, lo que no creyó nunca, es que esta paciente no era como las otras, era especial.

-Buenos días Lois, estas lista para comenzar. Dijo Clark

- No, primero no lo conozco, no le voy a contar mi vida a un extraño

- Claro, mi nombre es Clark Kent, soy tu psicólogo ¿sabes porque estas aquí?

- porque creen que estoy loca, pero no lo estoy

- claro que no lo estas solamente quiero saber en que piensas. Dijo Clark buscando mas alla de la mira de la esta extraña chica con aspecto descuidado

- De verdad quiere saber lo que paso hace tanto tiempo?

- solo quiero ayudarte.

Ya no se trataba de curar a un enferma sino de escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

Entonces digame porque estoy aquí? Dije.

Estas aquí por homicidio culposo, que sientes al recordar lo que hicistes?

No siento nada, hace años que deje de sentir algo. La verdad de esas palabras eran tan inciertas como la propia mentira, de sentir algo podría sentir mucho, pero para que atormentarme pensando en mis sentimientos cuando los puedo ignorar, pense.

Porque no me cuentas lo que paso hace años. Dijo por fin.

Cuando se esta completamente solo, se buscan excusas, mi error es pensar en las mias.

Todo comenzó hace cinco años atrás, se podría decir que solamente era una niña, con muchos planes y ambiciones, mas que todo con la vida misma, conmigo misma, con mi futuro, pero cuando se es tan inocente no se puede ver el mal a tu alrededor, y cuando despiertas ves un mundo lleno de horrores y desdichas de las cuales una de ellas es una, un de un millón, pero la vives como si fuera únicas, se podría decir que soy mas que ingenua al pensar que mi historia sea recordada y que perdure a través de los tiempo, no pretendo nada contada esta historia, mas que advertir a muchas de los peligros que hay en tu propia familia y en tu propio "hogar"

Me llamo lois, mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada por todo lo que yo quería, y por lo que no quería también, aunque el divorcio de mis padres me afecto, lo pude controlar, dolor, pena, desilusión sentimientos que fueron disfrazados para mantener la calma y ser de apoyo a mi familia, por dentro una por fuera otra, mi único consuelo era saber que pronto cumpliría la mayo de edad, pasaron los años poco a poco de ser una niña me fui convirtiendo el mujer, familia era como cualquier otra, hipócrita con los suyos y siempre con el afán de aparentar que nada pasaba, cuando en la misma casa comenzó mi suplicio, durante el divorcio de mis padres me fui a vivir con mi abuelos, los Señores Lane, mi abuela una señora a la cual aun admiro, pero mi abuelo, paso de ser el hombre al que mas veneraba a ser el hombre al que mas e odiado y seguire odiando hasta el final de todos mis días.

Un dia mientras que mi abuela se fue al trabajo me toco quedarme sola con mi abuelo, ignorando muchas cosas de las que estaban pasando en la relación de mis abuelos, lo creía el mejor hombre del mundo, cuando en realidad engañaba a mi abuela con cualquier mujer que se le provocara, la promiscuidad de mi abuelo era tan grande que la única integrante de la familia que lo ignoraba por completo era yo. Ese dia fue el comienzo de mi desgracia, pueden llamarlo tonto, ignorante, ingenuo hasta idiota de mi parte seguirle el juego, estábamos viendo televisor, cuando de un momento al otro comenzó a abrazarme, yo no le di importancia puesto que siempre me abrazaba, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando me di cuenta lo tenia sobre mi, con su aliento en mi cuerpo, sus asquerosas manos tocándome toda, aun recuerdo su aliento a café, sorprendentemente nunca me llego a quitar la virginidad, a terminar su terrible acto de violación decidió intercambiar unas palabras conmigo

Aquí te deje el dinero de tu merienda lo. Dijo ignorando completamente su acto.

Y mi abuela?. Pregunte de manera inocente y desconcertada.

JAJAJA. Se rio de manera sarcástica hasta hiriente, se paro de la cama terminando de abotonar su camisa, y con un simple adiós se marcho, comenzando asi los días de mi propia perdición.

Al terminar de irse no caía en cuanta del todo pero sabia que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno, tome una ducha pensando que me ayudaría a ver con mas claridad, solo tenia 10 años, no podía ver con mas claridad de la que tenia, pero lo que comprendí fue de que mi silencio era la clave de la tranquilidad de mi muchas de las personas de mi familia, y que si hablaba o no dependía de mi de nadie mas, puesto que nadie me obligo a ser lo que hice, y nadie me obliga a mantener el silencio que ahora tengo.

Los días siguieron y cada dia un nueva sorpresa.


End file.
